Sinful Love
by Hieis-Lover06
Summary: He knew it wasn’t suppose to be like that, he knew it was immoral but there was nothing he could do. Nothing that was able to stop him from feeling this. He was deeply attracted to his brother, his own flesh and blood.BakuraXRyou edited-real story now
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, this is all out of entertainment, and therefore I am not making money from this. \

This is a slight AU, Bakura and Ryou are brothers. As well as, this is a incest story, don't like it, well then don't read it XD.

Pairing: Bakura/Ryou. Slight Ryou/Yugi, Yugi/Yami and Bakura/Malik

Summary: Ryou has moved into his older brothers, Bakura's, Apartment. Over the year Bakura can't help but feel an attraction to Ryou. This is so sinful, its his brother for crying out loud!

_______________________________

Ryou slowly opened the door to his home, putting the house keys on the table next to the entrance, all the lights were off so he came to the conclusion that his older brother was already asleep. He slowly closed the door behind him, he didn't think tonight was going to go on so late. Him and his friends went to a movie and after words they hung out at Yugi's house watching Yugi and Yugi's older brother duel. It was so intense that before any of them realized it, it was passed 1 am and Ryou really needed to get home.

"_Where were you?" _The voice from behind him cause him to jump, it was so dark in the house that he didn't realize anyone was there.

"_Bakura?" _Ryou called out to his older brother.

"_I asked you a question." _His voice came out snappy, anger easily rang out which caused Ryou to shiver slightly.

"_I lost track of time I'm sorry." _Before Ryou could do anything to prevent it, his body was slammed into the front door, he let out a little whimper.

"_Your hurting me."_

"_I don't care, I told you to be home before eleven." _Bakura growled out, those piercing chocolate eyes of his were easily seen through the darkness.

"_I'm sorry we went to Yugi's house to duel." _He wanted to squirm away though he knew this would just anger Bakura.

Bakura sneered, he never liked Yugi and his older brother, fights were easily riled up between them.

"_So your to stupid enough to look at a clock?" _He fingers dug into Ryou's arm. He wouldn't have been this mad if he was with any of his other friends but thinking about that little short friend of his pissed him off. The way Yugi always looked at his brother disgusted him, he bet those innocent wide eyes of his was all an act. No one was going to take his little brother away from him, not if he was able to stop it. Images ran through Bakura's head, Yugi's lips on top of his little brothers. A snarl rip through his throat as he pushed Ryou deeper into the door, causing Ryou to cry out in pain.

For a brief second this caused Bakura to back away slightly, no matter how violent he would turn to his brother he didn't want to stick him through that much pain, it was just hard for him to control himself sometimes.

"_Go get ready for bed." _Bakura snapped at him while turning his body away from Ryou.

Ryou stood there, a bit stupefied. He didn't think Bakura would have reacted like this, not to this point at least.

Bakura ran his fingers through his silver hair, then glanced back at Ryou who was just staring at him. Why the hell was he staring at him?

"_Did I make myself clear or do I have to repeat myself. Bed. Now!" _This seemed to snap some sense into Ryou who quickly ran passed Bakura, heading straight into the bathroom.

Bakura had to fight the urge chase after him, he had the urge to beat him, then actually apologize after it. These thoughts were always running through his head now, always right after Ryou got home from seeing Yugi. He wanted to punch him in the face, but then he wanted to hug him afterwards, he cursed these thoughts, he cursed the reason he was having them.

Bakura was living on his own for at least a year until Ryou called him. It seemed like there parents got into a grave accident, he begged for Bakura to take him in. At first Bakura was set on the decision of no, but after Ryou's constant calling, he finally agreed to it. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, Ryou cooked cleaned, and did the laundry, he even took care of the shopping list. Basically it was just like having a wife, but that is where things went wrong. Bakura wasn't seeing Ryou as his brother anymore, he was seeing him as something more, to his terror.

Someone that was there for him, someone that showed he cared no matter how wrongly Bakura treated him. Ryou was always there, never leaving his side. It pissed him off, though at the same time, he loved it, though he would never openly admit to it.

He knew it wasn't suppose to be like that, he knew it was immoral but there was nothing he could do. Nothing that was able to stop him from feeling this. He was deeply attracted to his brother, his own flesh and blood. He would wake up from dreams in a cold sweat, his body would shake, and to his disgust a heated erection standing proud to the thoughts of the little teenager in the next room.

Oh if Ryou ever found out, the poor boy would probably have a heart attack…wait scratch that, he would throw up first and THEN have a heart attack.

The sound of the shower turning on drew him away from his thoughts. He let out a sigh and locked the front door before walking down the dark hallway, heading into his room. His cell phone buzzed for him, calling out to him. He snatched it up from his desk and flipped it open….it was a text.

"_I miss u." _From Malik…

He stared at the text for a moment, thinking weather to answer it or not. He was about to hit reply until something stopped him.

"_B-Bakura!" _The sound of his brother calling out to him made him toss his phone and his bed and rush over to the bathroom door, seeing Ryou poking his head out of the small opening, those innocent eyes of his were drowned in fear.

"_I forgot my towel…I'm sorry."…_Ryou was scared of him, scared of what Bakura would do to him for forgetting something like this.

Bakura let out a sigh, walking over to the hallway closet, he lazily opened the door and pulled out a towel for his little brother. When Bakura went back to the bathroom door, it was closed. He knew Ryou was expecting him to just drop the towel by the door and leave, but oh no, that wasn't what he was planning to do, not tonight at least.

He reached up and grabbed a hold of the bathroom door knob, with a smooth motion he twisted it and pushed the door open. He was greeted with steam, as well as a gasp of surprise. When the steam faded his eyes landed on Ryou, the young teenager was trying to shield his pale body away from Bakura's site….Oh that pale smooth body, a small smirk couldn't help but play out across his lips.

"_You didn't have to come in here." _The small boy sounded so nervous. on

Bakura ignored that and unfolded the towel, holding it open to him, like a mother would do to there small child.

Nervously Ryou approached him, still trying to cover up his body. Once close enough he turned his back to Bakura while his older brother wrapped the towel around his body. The way those strong arms embraced him, it sent shivers down his spin, though he tried his best to brush it off. He could feel Bakura's hot breath wash over his right ear which almost made him weak in the knees.

"Thank you." Ryou whispered out, he moved to leave Bakura's embrace, though he was pulled back into the older mans chest. Those lips of his brushed against his ear, heat engulfed his body.

"_Don't be late anymore." _Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear. He felt the way Ryou's body heat up, the way it seemed to shake within is embrace.

"_I promise I wont be." _Ryou whispered.

"_You can't go over to Yugi's house anymore. If him and his brother want to see you they can come over here."_

Ryou numbly nodded his head at Bakura's order.

He was forced to turn around and face those piercing eyes once again…His gaze traveled down to those lips of his. It was impure to think of Bakura as anything more then an older brother, but it couldn't be helped. Bakura was everything Ryou as attracted to, though he wouldn't dare speak a word. That bad boy act of his always played apart of the young boys fantasies.

Before Ryou could even think straight he leaned up on his toes, those soft lips of his brushed up against Bakura's which were strangely just as soft.

He froze…._'Oh god, what have I done?'_

__________________  
DUN DUN DUUNNNNN!! XD

Please review and tell me what you think

Reviews inspire me to continue. The more reviews I get the more chapters I will come out with and the quicker XD

So again PLZ REVIEW

Buh byes for now my lovelies incest


	2. chapter 2

I do not own YuGiOh as you all know already XD.

As well I want to thank those who reviewed

Bitchslap Barbie- I'm glad you are enjoying it so far, hopefully you will continue to enjoy it XD

NuleTide- I will continue I promise, I thought it would be fun to make Ryou do the first move ^_~

Am- I thought incest would be an interesting choice =) so glad you are enjoying. I know it was an evil cliff hanger though, here is the next chapter so enjoy =P

You guys motivated me to get this chapter out XD gracias meaning thank you

____________________________________

Ryou quickly pulled back, this wasn't what he wanted to do. He was thanking and his body seemed to move on its own, in sync with his thoughts. He made a quick decision, trying to play this off.

"_Thank you big brother." _He gave Bakura a small hug, keeping the towel wrapped around his body. He then left the room as quickly as possible, heading straight to his bedroom.

A slight smirk came across Bakura's lips, which still seemed to tingle. It took him by surprise that Ryou did that, and at first he was thinking…maybe Ryou was feeling the same way in some sort of way. Though with that _'thank you big brother' _thing, that thought went out the window. Ryou was innocent, he knew that the young boy would never think of anything like that, never think of him as nothing more then his sibling.

He stifled a yawn, it was getting late, it was probably around 2 or 3 am already. He walked to Ryou's room, standing at the threshold, the door was wide open and there Ryou laid in his bed, already comfy in his bed sheet.

"_If you need me, you know where to find me." _He simple said before turning away from his room and walking down the hall a couple of feet and entering his own. He closed the door behind him, he knew Ryou wouldn't bother him tonight, or any other night for that matter. He scared the poor boy; its not like he really wanted to, it was just the way he was, and it wasn't something easy to change on top of that.

It wasn't long tell Bakura changed a drifted off to sleep as well.

"_Bakura, Bakura…" _A voice was calling out to him, he felt something soft brush up against the side of his face, he couldn't help but lean into it.

"_Bakura." _The voice sounded pleading, wanting the dark male to open those eyes of his. Finally when the voice called out his name once more, Bakura slowly cracked his eyes open. He was met with Chocolate brown eyes…they were so entrancing, just took him completely off guard.

"_Ryou?" _Bakura sat up a little in the bed, resting his form on his elbows. There Ryou stood in front of him, the small teenager had a bed sheet wrapped around him.

"_What do you want?" _Bakura raised on eyebrow.

"_I want you big brother." _Ryou had a cute pout on his face as he crawled onto Bakura's bed, crawling towards the older boy on his fours. _"I have always wanted you." _He straddled Bakura's hips, Bakura's mind seemed to cloud, his brain felt like it was turning to mush.

Ryou slowly released the bed sheets, which slowly feel and pooled around his hips, showing that pale smooth chest of his. He leaned his body down into Bakura's, that flesh of his felt warm against the older males. Ryou took Bakura's earlobe into his mouth and hotly sucked on it. _"Take me big brother, please." _

Bakura shot up right, he hand on his chest, he quickly looked around the room only to find nothing. Seriously what was up with these dreams? He collapsed back onto his bed, putting a pale shaken hand to his forehead.

It didn't feel like he was asleep for long, though the sun seemed to have made its way into his room threw a open window.

A knock on his door forced him to drag his body out of bed.

He let out a small yawn before walking to his bedroom door and practically threw it open, he defiantly wasn't a morning person, specially after a dream that intense.

"_What?" _He growled, Ryou stood there with wide eyes, which actually seemed to get wider, but not at the fact that Bakura seemed so angry. Ryou's eyes travels down Bakura's body, to his black boxers he wore, which had a large tent in the front from his "morning wood."

"_B-breakfast is ready." _Ryou stuttered out, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

"_S-sorry if I interrupted anything." _He quickly turned around and ran back into the kitchen. Due to the shook of seeing his brother like that he had forgotten to mention that Little Yugi and his brother Atem[1] were coming over for breakfast. They had invited him over to there house though remembering what Bakura said last night, Ryou had invited the two boys over instead.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, then looked down at his body to see why Ryou blushed so deeply. He let out a groan when he saw that tent in his boxers. He cursed and slammed the door shut rather loudly.

Ryou was fixing the plates on the dinning room table, setting the silverware in the right place as well. It wasn't long before there was a knocking at the front door. Excitement bubbled up inside him, he always seemed to get this way when he knew he was going to hang out with the two brothers. After laying out the last silverware Ryou rushed over to the front door, he took in a deep breath then let it out slowly before opening the door. He smiled when he saw the two tricolor hair boys. He had to admit, it was an odd hair style, but it was something he liked. The only difference between the two boys was that Atem was taller as well as he seemed to have blonde lightning bolt streaks in his hair.[2]

"_Hey Ryou." _Yugi smiled at his friend. Ryou swore he saw a blush on the little teenagers face though quickly brushed that off.

"_Please come in." _He stepped aside to let the two boys in.

Atem raised an eyebrow, he was taller then Ryou, his eyes scanned over the area.

"_Where is your brother?" _His voice held distaste toward Bakura, but he couldn't help but wonder where the other male was.

"_Oh he's getting ready." _Ryou answered while thinking back to the way he saw his brother today, a blush brushed its way across his cheeks once more. Atem couldn't help but be curious about that, though he decided not to say anything.

"_Why did you want to have us over instead Ryou?" _Yugi innocently asked.

"_Oh, I wanted to make breakfast for my brother as well." _Ryou lied, he couldn't tell them that Bakura had banned him from going over to there house anymore, it would hurt Yugi's feelings.

A slam made the males jump, they all looked in the direction of the hall way only to seeing Bakura standing there, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair somewhat wet. He seemed slightly surprised and a bit angry as he glared at the group. The slamming noise was him slamming the bathroom door shut.

"_Bakura." _Atem nodded his head toward the male, a slight smirk of amusement on his face.

"_Piss off." _Bakura growled out while turning away from them and heading down the hallway, back to his room. It wasn't long before another slamming of a door was heard.

"_He seems upset." _Yugi finally broke the silence.

"_He isn't a morning person." _Ryou gave the boys an apologetic smile.

"_Seems like he just isn't a people person." _Atem pitched in.

"_Well we didn't go to sleep tell late last night." _Ryou led the boys to the dinning room.

"_Did he wait up for you?" _Yugi asked while sitting on one of the chairs at the dinning table.

"_Yeah, I got home later then he expected. He was mad, but I know he was probably just worried about me even though he doesn't say it." _Ryou laughed while heading to the kitchen to get the food for breakfast.

"_well we did invite him to come along with us, but he turned us down." _Atem took the seat next to his brother.

"_He had plans with Malik that night." _Ryou didn't really like that thought, though he wasn't about to show his distaste for the Egyptian male. In fact, Ryou got along with Malik's twin brother Marik. Yes, they were twins, even though Malik looks a lot more mature. He was a bit taller as well as had more muscle the Marik. There mother decided to change one simple letter within there name, it wasn't so original but it worked.

Ryou was placing the food on the plates, his mind was wondering to what Malik and Bakura did that night. It was always when Ryou was out that he invited him over, Bakura even gave him money sometimes to go out to the movies, trying to do anything to get him out of the house…the odd thing was, always after Malik left, Bakura would go shower, like if he was washing away something that disgusted him, but if that was the case, why have his little friend over in the first place?

Bakura emerged from his room, wearing his normal cloths which seemed a lot darker compared to Ryou's. He approached the dinning room table and sat next to the seat Ryou normally took. He felt uncomfortable, the way Atem looked at him, bugged him to no end.

"_What the hell are you looking at?" _He finally snapped.

"_So how was your night last night?"_ Atem friendly asked, though there was much more behind that question, laced in amusement.

"_I don't see why its any business of yours."_

"_It's not, I'm just trying to be polite." _Atem picked up his fork and slowly started to eat his food once Ryou had sat down next to Bakura.

"_Where are the chopsticks?" _Bakura asked while picking up his fork.

"_I thought it would be fun to cook an American styled breakfast so I used the silverware." _Ryou smiled at him before taking up his fork as well.

Bakura simply nodded his head.

An awkward silence seemed to befall on the group. A small sweat seemed to break out across Ryou's forehead, feeling the tension.

"_Wow, its pretty hot in here." _He laughed out while putting his fork down, then rolled up the sleeves to his shirt. He picked up his fork again, about to use it to stab at the sausage on his plate.

"_Ryou." _Atem's voice called to him, he slowly lifted his head to meet those piercing violet eyes, they held confusion and anger, which took him off guard.

"_Is there something wrong with your food Atem?" _Ryou slowly put his fork down once again.

"_What happened to your arms?" _His voice was laced in anger.

Ryou gazed down at his arms, seeing bruises….bruises that were in the shape of a hand. He quickly tried to pull the sleeves to his shirt down once more, though it was to late, Atem and even Yugi had already seem it.

"_Did you get in a fight?" _Yugi asked, his eyes wide.

"_N-No." _Ryou didn't know what to say to get out of this. Atem turned his glare to Bakura, who was calmly eating at the moment, unfazed by what was happening.

"_Bakura do you have answers?" _Atem obviously knew already how Ryou had gotten those bruises.

"_Not a clue." _

Atenm quickly stood up from his seat. _"Ryou get your stuff ready, you cant stay here anymore."_

This caused a reaction from Bakura, he quickly stood up, glaring at Atem.

"_You aren't taking Ryou!" _His voice came out as a dangerous growl.

"_What, so we can leave him here so you can beat up on him more?" _Atem fired back, his voice just as dangerous.

"_He is better off here with me then a low life like yourself!" _

"_Oh so I'm the low life?" _Atem barked out a laugh. _"You don't see me abusing my brother!"_ He challenged.

"_No but you probably fuck him, thinking no one would find out." _Bakura spat out.

Atem fell silent for a moment, he turned to Ryou. _"Get your stuff Ryou." _Before Atem could say anymore more, he was roughly thrown onto the dinning room table, Bakura twisting his arm behind his back, shoving his body hard against the wood.

"_He is not going with you!" _Bakura seethed out.

"_Stop it!" _Ryou screamed. Yugi was trying to pull Bakura off his brother, but only got swatted to the side with one of Bakura's arms.

"_Do not think you can come into my home and try to take what is MINE away from me." _Bakura's grip tightening on Atem's arm.

"_Bakura let go your hurting him!" _Ryou tried to pull Bakura off Atem as well, this time, he succeeded. Atem quickly got up, rubbing his sore arm, it felt as if Bakura was planning to rip it off or something.

Atem grabbed Bakura by the back of the shirt and roughly threw him on the dinning room table, just like Bakura has done to him. Bakura let out a groan, feeling the glass break under him.

"_Sorry Atem I'm not about to be your fuck body like your little brother." _He growled, trying to push himself up only to be pushed back down on the table, the broken glass from the plates cut into his stomach but he held back a cry of pain.

"_Stop it!" _Ryou used all his strength to pull Atem off his brother. He then gently pulled Bakura off of the table.

"_Bakura your bleeding." _Ryou gasped, seeing the broken glass on the table, then the blood stain on his shirt, as well as the holes were the glass seemed to cut into.

"_It's nothing." _Bakura tried to push Ryou off of him, but Ryou wouldn't budge, the worry in his eyes were clear.

"_Yugi please leave, take Atem with you." _Yugi simply nodded his head, understanding everything. He took Atem's arm and dragged him out of the home.

"_Take your shirt off Bakura." _Ryou was lifting Bakura's shirt up over his pale stomach, noticing that some of the pieces of glass were still in his wounds.

"_It's deep." _His voice shook, he was scared, scared deeply. The wound also seemed to be bleeding a lot.

"_I will be fine." _Bakura said, though he tried to keep from sounding in pain, but it was to hard, the pain was increasing.

His legs seemed to shake as well, he was actually glad that Ryou had a good grip on him to keep him steady or else he would have fallen by now. His vision was becoming blurry, pain shot through him when Ryou touched him near his wounds.

"_Bakura-BAKURA!" _Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

____________________

I love leaving you guys on cliffies, sorry =) I know I'm evil MUWHAHAH

[1] funny this is yesterday I barely noticed that Yami has the lightning streaks and yugi didn't.,

[2] it would have been weird to me if I named Yami Yugi as Yami so I used his real name Atem (the name he had when he was a Pharaoh if you guys didn't know that)

PLEASE REVIEW!! They keep me motivated. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I worked hard on it.

Buh byes for now my lovelies


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own YuGiOh

Also I would like to thank those who reviewed, I had 3 reviews on here and 3 on adult fan fiction for the last chapter so YAY ^^

So a thank you to them since they helped me stay motivated and get this chapter out. A plot is forming as well just sit back and see XD haha

_______________________________________________

When Bakura blacked out, Ryo made a call to the hospital, it didn't take them long to get there. They took Bakura to the hospital cleaned and stitched up his wounds, all while he was still unconscious I might add. It was hell when he did wake up though, a whole lot of swearing and death threats fired out of the young mans mouth.

They were on there way back home now, Bakura had "_insisted_" that he be discharged. He threatened the doctor until the poor girl signed the papers. Ryou noticed the way Bakura's body would stiffen with every step that he took, knowing that his brother was in a great deal of pain though he knew Bakura wouldn't say anything about it.

"_I was fine, you should have just let me sleep it off." _Bakura told Ryou, trying to make his voice as steady as possible.

"_Bakura, your wounds were deep enough to were they had to stitch you up, obviously that was not fine."_

"_This wouldn't have happened if you had invited those two pests over." _Bakura growled.

"_It's not my fault you lost your temper." _Ryou sighed.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, lets just get you home and I will make you some lunch." _Ryou turned his head and weakly smiled at Bakura.

"_I don't want you home, I cant believe I'm saying this but, when we get home I want you to go to Yugi's house." _

"_But I thought I wasn't allowed to go over there anymore."_

"_Unless I say you can, so go over there today, but, I will be picking you up when I want you home again. Do you understand?" _

"_Yes." _Ryou lied, he really didn't understand. First Bakura had said he wasn't allowed to go over there and now he wants him to leave…finally it kicked in. _"Malik is coming over today isn't he?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But you need to be taken care of." _Ryou was trying to change Bakura's mind, not liking the idea that Malik would be dropping by.

"_I will be fine."_

"_Let me take care of you, I can take care of you way better then Malik can." _This made Bakura freeze. Ryou took a couple of more steps before turning around to face his brother. For a brief moment there Ryou actually sounded…jealous.

Bakura shook that though off, no it was insane, his little brother could never be jealous of Malik, there was no reason. _"Listen Ryou, just go with your friends, I will pick you up when I want you to come home."_

"_You mean when your done with Malik." _Again, Bakura was shocked by the words that seemed to escape Ryou's mouth. Was this his brother? Never had Ryou spoken to him like that, he was always the young innocent boy.

"_Yes…when I'm done with Malik." _He simply answered while studying Ryou's face, to see if this sparked anything within him.

Rou turned around, only allowing Bakura to see his back. He clenched his hands into fists and held them up to his chest so Bakura wasn't able to see this also.

"_Fine have fun with him, I will be at Yugi's." _Ryou quickly ran off, not bothering to look back at Bakura, not wanting to see if he was angry, confused, or anything like that. He just didn't want to look at him right now, knowing that if he did, he would apologize for everything he said even though he meant everything.

Bakura stood there, watching his brothers retreating form, his mouth was slightly open, that wasn't what he was expecting. He knew that the relationship him and Malik had wasn't secret, but he didn't think that Ryou hated it so much, maybe Ryou had a problem with his sexuality.

Bakura continued with his stiffened walk, since the stitches were on his abdomen, every step he took, he felt the tug.

Ryou burst through the doors of the little game shop, lucky for him little Yugi was working behind the counter today.

"_May I help- oh Ryou" _Yugi was slightly surprised from the random visit, he was currently placing some cards inside the glass cases.

"_Ryou, are you alright." _Yugi quickly walked out from behind the counter, approached his friend. He reached up and wiped a tear from Ryou's now red cheeks.

"_Why are you crying?" _This question took Ryou off guard, he lifted his hand and wiped away the remaining tears, he didn't know that he was crying, this was effecting him more then he thought.

"_Yugi can I talk to you?" _His voice sounded weak.

Yugi nodded his head. "_Atem, I'm taking my break. I will be in my room with Ryou if you need me!"_ Yugi yelled to the unseen boy while he led Ryou upstairs to his room, when they were both inside, Yugi closed the door, not wanting others to hear there conversation. If something had Ryou crying like this, it was something very important to the young boy, and he didn't want anyone hearing what his friend had to say.

"_What happened Ryou?" _Yugi sat at the desk chair while Ryou took a seat on his bed. _"Is Bakura ok?"_

Ryou nodded his head. _"He was taken to the hospital, after you left he blacked out, I called the ambulance. He has a couple of stitches, he just needs to rest and he will be ok." _

"_That isn't what you came here to talk about then is it?"_

"_No…well, it has something to do with Bakura, but not with what happened to him."_

Yugi nodded, though didn't say anything, he wanted Ryou to continue at his own pace.

"_I need to ask you something Yugi…At breakfast earlier today…Bakura had mentioned something to Atem, something about you and him…like a relationship I guess you can say."_ He didn't know how to bring this topic up, but he was trying his best.

Yugi blushed. _"Oh that…yeah I remember that."_

"_Is it true?"_

"_Ryou, I don't want you to think any less of me…"_

"_Yugi, please tell me, is it true?"_

"_Yes, Ryou its true."_

"_But he's your brother…"_

"_Listen…let me explain before you think wrongly of me. Atem has always been there for me, not matter what. He's not just my brother, he's my best friend, the person I can tell everything to. He makes me feel better Ryou, he makes sure no one hurts me."_

"_How did it happen?"_

"_Well you know how much I was bullied at school? Well one day I went home walking from school and I got jumped, they saw that Atem wasn't there with me and they took advantage of that…" _Yugi stared down at his hands. _"They beat me…beat me so long I felt like I was going to pass out any moment…when they finally stopped I could barely walk, but I made it back home. Atem was there waiting for me, it was late he knew something was wrong when I didn't get home when I normally did…When he saw me, I saw that look in his eye, he was angry. I actually thought he was angry at me, but he wasn't. He took care of me, made sure I was ok, he bandaged up my wounds, cooked for me…bathed me."_ He blushed slightly at that part.

"_But that is what family should do…take care of each other."_

"_No Ryou, it was deeper than that, it meant so much more to me then just a sibling thing, more then friends or family."_

"_Who made the first move?"_

"_I did Ryou, I know Atem would never have, he's not like that, specially with something like this. The next night after what happened, when we was checking my wounds to make sure they didn't get worse, after he finished bandaging me up again, I kissed him. It took him by surprise and I was ready for him to reject me like I thought he was but he didn't. He kissed me back, he held onto me, that's when I knew apart of him wanted this also."_

"_Does anyone know?"_

"_No, just you now, Bakura was only making guesses the other day, I know he's not sure as well."_

"_Why did you want to know Ryou?" _Yugi was curious, he knew Ryou wouldn't of asked if it didn't have to deal with something, if there was an issue, or if he was getting advise.

"_Today Bakura told me to come over here, even after what happened he wants Malik to go over there…I told him that I could take care of him…that I could take care of him better then Malik could." _Ryou took in a deep breath. _"I was jealous Yugi, I always get jealous when Bakura has him over, he loves Malik more then he loves me." _Ryou wasn't sure about what he was saying anymore….he just couldn't pinpoint why he was feeling like this.

"_Seems like Bakura's relationship with Malik isn't based on love Ryou."_

"_I shouldn't care though…but I do…"_

"_You love him."_

"_Of course I do, he's my brother."_

"_No Ryou….think about it, you and me aren't so different after all. I mean me and Atem still date other people and everything…but me and him have a deeper connection then siblings, when I say I love him it means more then just that."_

"_I don't know if I understand you Yugi."_

Yugi laughed softly, _"This isn't something to take lightly, its hard to understand, just think about it, sooner or later it will come to you." _

Ryou simply nodded his head.

"_Come on Ryou, lets watch a movie." _Yugi offered, wanting to get Ryou's mind off of that problem for a little while, it wasn't good to think about it when he was stressed, it was only going to make things more hard on him.

Ryou laughed softly and nodded his head. _"I think that would be a good idea." _

*(With Bakura)*

"_Come on Bakura, your usually more into this." _Malik mumbled against Bakura neck, biting at the pale boys soft flesh. Malik had himself carefully hovering over Bakura, making sure to watch out for his abdomen.

"_I guess I'm not in the mood today." _Bakura nudged the tan male off of him.

Malik raised his eyebrow_. "What is your problem?"_

"_Nothing…" _He lied.

"_Right, does it have something to do with your little look alike." _Malik referred to Ryou.

"_No."_

"_Well since we aren't going to do anything tonight I might as well get back to Marik." _Malik stood up from the couch and stretched.

"_Why in a rush to get back to him?" _Bakura asked, even though he was happy that Malik was actually leaving, he was curious why he wanted to rush off to his twin already.

"_I want my fun." _Malik simply answered, sending a wink Bakura's way.

"_what?!" _Bakura's eyes widen. _"You and your brother?"_

"_Yeah." _Malik simply shrugged his shoulders while walking to the door.

"_Why?"_

"_Why not?" _He laughed out before opening the door. He looked back at Bakura, _"Don't judge until you give it a shot yourself."_ That little evil smirk appeared on his face before Malik walked out, closing the door behind him.

*(Back with Ryou)*

Yugi and Ryou had watched two movies, even had dinner in the room together. Ryou seemed back to his cheerful self as him as his friend talked, they talked about the movies, what they liked and didn't like, even made fun of some of the parts.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"_Yugi, a couple of your friends are downstairs waiting for you." _Atem's voice echoed through the door.

"_Oh I forgot they were coming over today." _Yugi looked at Ryou_. "Me and a couple of friends are going over to watch the last two finalist duel in the district competition, did you want to come?"_

Ryou shook his head. _"No I think I should be heading back home right now." _Ryou said, once Yugi would leave he would wait out in front of the game shop until Bakura came for him, he didn't need to piss Bakura off more by taking off somewhere.

"_Oh, ok, I'm sorry I'm taking off like this." _He gave Ryou a apologetic look while he put his shoes on. _"Be sure to call me tomorrow Ryou." _Yugi was out the door before Ryou could even say anything.

"_He's in a bit of a rush." _Atem's voice made Ryou jump, he had forgotten that he was by the door.

"_Yeah, well its ok." _Ryou stood up, stretching his limbs a bit_. "I stopped by unannounced anyways."_

"_I heard, is Bakura ok? I'm sorry about my behavior earlier, you just a close friend to us, we were scared that he was hurting you."_ Atem walked into the room, slowly approaching Ryou. The height difference between them was easily noticeable.

"_Its ok, he's fine, he has stitches, some rest would be good for him." _Ryou couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. Him and Atem never really talked without Yugi there.

"_You know you can always come here if something happens Ryou, our doors are always open." _Atem gave him a small smile. _"I was wondering though, why did you drop by today, we weren't expecting to see you for awhile."_

"_It was Bakura that wanted me to come over here to be honest." _

"_Why if I may ask?" _Atem sat on Yugi's bed. He was already looking comfortable, he wore a black tank top and regular gray sweat pants.

"_Malik." _you simply answered.

Atem nodded his head. _"I don't mean to pry, but when you showed up you seemed in distress, after you and Yugi went up stairs, I closed the shop. I was going to knock and ask if everything as alright though, I heard you both talking…I couldn't help but listen in." _

Ryou nodded. _"So you heard everything?"_

"_Yeah, pretty much at least." _Atem leaned his back against the wall, then patted the spot next to him_. "You are allowed to sit down I won't hurt you." _Ryou crawled back onto the bed, sitting next to Atem.

"_Ryou, it seems like your just jealous…"_

"_But I don't know why I am."_

"_That is what you really need to figure out, and I know it will be hard." _oddly enough Atem's words were soothing.

"_Thanks…" _Ryou smiled a bit, which made Atem laugh.

"_Your just like Yugi you know that."_ He grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled Ryou into him, which caught the younger male by surprise, a blush crept up to his cheeks, Atem was so warm…soft and at the same time muscular.

Ryou had his head on Atem's chest, hearing his steady heart beat. This should have felt wrong to him, when he closed his eyes, he pictured being in Bakura's arms like this, resting his head on Bakura's chest, and he couldn't help but smile.

"_You ok Ryou?" _He felt a steady hand run through his hair and he couldn't help but lean into the though.

"_Yeah I'm ok." _

He felt soft lips on his forehead. _"good."_

He shuddered at that feeling…the feeling he rather liked.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up, only to see Atem's lips.

"_Atem…"_

"_Yeah?" _Those lips looked so smooth.

"_Can….I ask you a favor."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Can you…kiss me?" _

There was a pause before Atem slowly lowered his head, brushing his lips onto Ryou's. They were soft, Ryou couldn't help but close his eyes once more, but the image that flashed through his mind wasn't of Atem, he was only able to see his brothers face, he was only able to remember how soft those lips of his were, how addicting they were even though he was only able to taste them for less then two seconds.

He felt Atem nibble on the bottom of his lip, with his mind so clouded Ryou opened for him, feeling Atem's tongue dart inside, tasting every inch of him. Ryou cautiously rubbed his tongue against Atem's. Atem had his arms wrapped around Ryou, he pushed his body onto the younger boys until they were in the position were Atem was on top of him, though not fully. Not wanting to hurt Ryou, Atem and one arm wrapped around Ryou, while the other arm supported him up a bit.

Ryou really didn't enjoy that fact, he wanted to keep the warmth, drown in it in fact. He ran his hands up Atem's back, then forced him down on his, taking all his weight, which he was easily able to handle.

Atem groaned into Ryou's mouth at the contact, feeling as if Ryou was engulfing his in his heat. The kiss deepened, Atem couldn't help himself, with the arm he used to support himself up he now used to run down Ryou's back. When he reached the top of Ryou's pants, he slipped his hand inside, as well as going underneath the boxers, groping at Ryou's surprisingly firm ass. This action caused Ryou to moan, he arched his hips up, his now hardening member rubbed up against Atem's thigh. The male on top moved his body slightly, allowing both clothed erections to rub against each other, giving them the friction both males wanted.

Atem detached himself from Ryou's lips, kissing his way down the younger boys neck.

"_Oh god." _Ryou gasped, arching his hips up more, wanting to feel more.

Atem racked his nails into Ryou's ass causing the male to shiver underneath him.

He grinded his hip roughly against him, taking this time to bite into Ryou's neck.

"_Oh god Bakura!" _Ryou moaned out…that's where everything seemed to freeze.

_____________________________________________

Uh oh XD

Hope you all enjoyed please review =)

Thanks to all who reviews before as well


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own YuGiOh.

Thank you to all who reviews as well =) sorry that it took a little longer for me to update this time. I have been updating some other stories of mine on a different site. But like I promised I am going to complete this story no matter what. So here is the next chapter, its short I know but its important, I hope you all enjoy

__________________________________________

Atem pulled away from Ryou, breathing rather deeply.

"_D-did you just call out Bakura?" _A shocked expression on his face. He knew that the male had feelings for Bakura but he felt insulted. How dare someone call him that, he wouldn't mind if it was someone else, even Kaiba, but no, it was Bakura.

"_I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." _Ryou tried to pull himself away from Atem, feeling ashamed of what he did.

"_Well I guess you found your answer.." _Atem crawled off Ryou, getting off the bed as well. He ran his hands down his cloths, un wrinkling them.

There was a loud pounding noise from downstairs.

"_I will be right back…" _Atem left the room, left Ryou sitting there. Ryou stared down at his hands, they were shaking. His put his fingers up to his lips, they tingled. What has he done, he shouldn't of asked Atem for that. All Ryou wanted was to see why Yugi felt that way, if there was something Atem did that sparked up those feelings. Though, once Ryou closed his eyes, all he was able to see was Bakura. Those lips of his, his body against him.

"_Ryou, your brother is here!" _Ryou was pulled out of his thoughts. He quickly jumped off the bed and put his shoes on. He then straightened out his cloths. For some reason he was feeling dirty, like he did something wrong, like he cheated on someone. That couldn't be the case though, it wasn't like Ryou was dating Bakura, they were brothers, just simply that. Nothing was suppose to happen from this. Bakura took him into his home, gave him shelter like family should.

Ryou walked in a quick pace down the stairs, trying to keep his balance as he did so.

"_I'm here." _Ryou said shyly when he reached the bottom.

There Bakura stood, a scowl on that perfect pale face of his. He stood straight, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked so frustrated and confused.

"_Are you rea-" _Bakura stopped in mid sentence, his eyes roamed over his little brothers body. His gaze stopped on his pale neck….once pale neck that is. Ryou had a huge red spot…a hicky. Bakura took in a shaky breath, he closed his eyes and tried to stay calm, though he was finding that it seemed to difficult to do that.

"_Are you ready?" _Anger was laced in his voice.

"_Y-Yes." _Ryou spoke…Bakura noticed how red his lips were. He looked back at Atem…a smirk on those lips of his, which were also red.

"_Where is Yugi."_

"_Out." _Was Atem's simple answer.

"_Ha…figured as much." _Bakura looked away from Atem. _"Let's go Ry-"_

"_What does that suppose to mean?" _Atem cut him off. Bakura turned to look at him once more, the scowl deepening on his face.

"_It means you're a fucking slut Atem." _Bakura bitterly laughed out.

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Oh come on, your lips are bruised, so are Ryou's, and Ryou has a fucking huge hicky on his neck." _

Once Bakura said that, Ryou quickly lifted up his hand to shield his neck, his face turning red out of embarrassment.

"_Oh so just because of that I'm the slut."_

"_Yeah, lets go Ryou."_

"_Ryou asked me to kiss, and he didn't stop me when I pushed to go further." _Atem's words sparked rage in Bakura. Bakura looked at Ryou with a shocked expression oh his face.

"_You…You asked him to kiss you?"_

Ryou couldn't answer him, he just looked away. Still covering the spot on his neck.

Bakura looked back at Atem. _"Just because you fuck your brother doesn't mean you can fuck mine."_

"_Oh yeah…he is yours after all. Am I correct? Since you did say that this morning at breakfast…that he was yours and that I can't take what is yours away from you." _Atem sounded amused.

"_Ryou, go home."_

"_But-"_

"_I said go home Ryou!" _Bakura sent a deathly glare towards Ryou. The boy just nodded his head and ran out of the shop, not wanting to disobey Bakura when he was like that.

"_Listen Atem." _Bakura looked back at Atem, slowly walking towards him in a terrifying manner, murder in his eyes. _"I do not want you touch Ryou. I do not want you looking at him. I do not want you talking to him. If you do, I swear I will fucking kill you. You may be able to fuck around with that little pathetic brother of yours, but you will not mess with mine."_

"_Listen Bakura, do not try to make threats with me, we all know who will win in the outcome."_

Bakura scoffed. _"Don't think your high and mighty all the time you little shit."_

"_In all seriousness, I kissed Ryou because he asked me too. When he did not pull away from me things did get deeper. We probably would have gone all the way if Ryou did say what he did."_

"_And what did he say."_

Atem smirked. _"I don't know if you would like hearing this Bakura."_

"_Just tell me already." _He growled.

"_Ryou moaned."_

"_So what."_

"_Let me finish you idiot…Ryou moaned out…your name."_

Bakura's heart froze. No this had to be a sick trick Atem was pulling.

"_Don't you tell me that."_

"_It is true. He came to Yugi today because he was scared. He was having confusing feelings."_

"_About what."_

"_About you."_

Bakura turned away from Atem, running his hand through his hair.

"_Question is, what are you going to do about…knowing this, how are you going to react." _Atem raised an eyebrow.

"_Stay the fuck out of my personal life." _Bakura snapped, not liking the fact that when Atem spoke, he stepped closer to Bakura.

"_Come on, doesn't it turn you on knowing that your little brother has sexual fantasies about you?" _Bakura would have let out a small groan of satisfaction if Atem wasn't there. Since he was, Bakura turned his body away from him, holding everything in.

"_Don't you like the idea that, even though Ryou lays under another man, a hard erection pressed into him, that he would rather moan out your name?" _

"_Shut the fuck up Atem!" _Bakura turned around and snapped, swinging and arm out to strike Atem, though the said man jumped back in time before the arm connected with him.

"_I know you enjoy that Bakura." _Atem wasn't stopping.

Bakura growled and turned away from the boy, walking to the front door of the game shop. He turned to look back at Atem one last time_. "What made you get the idea of having….relations with your brother?"_

"_Because I love it, and I love him." _Atem simply answered.

Bakura laughed. _"You're a sick bastard." _He left before Atem was allowed to say anything.

Atem only laughed, oh this was surely interesting. A small smirk appeared on his features, a devilish idea was forming in his mind.

"_Oh you will see what I mean Bakura, in due time you will finally see."_

_________________________________________

Its short I know, but this is important. It will be a lot longer next time as well as there WILL be a LEMON in the next chapter.

Please review they keep me inspired.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok ok I know some of you are going to be mad at me for not updating this story though I do have a very good reason O.o;; ok so maybe I don't XD I have been working on another story of mine and it was getting so good and so popular on this other site though I just O.o forgot. I am terribly sorry though here you all are, another chapter to sinful love.

I do not own YuGiOH, just making that very clear.

______________________________________

Ryou was taking his shower when Bakura got home. He looked the door behind him and went straight to his room. He didn't want to deal with anything, just think over what Atem and went over with him. Everything the young boy had said….He was upset that Ryou did something like that…or at least was about to with someone like that, though at the same time we was relieved, his ego even boosted a little knowing that it wasn't Atem's name coming from the young silver haired kid but his own. He just wished he was able to see Atem's face when Ryou had said it.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Bakura sighed out, throwing himself on his own bed, burying his head deeply into that plush pillow of his. He let out an angry growl which was muffled by the pillow. It was true, this was wrong on so many levels. A sibling isn't suppose to think of there brother or sister when something like that is happening. Yet, if that is the case, why would Ryou think of him. Ryou was always the good little proper boy, so why would he do something that almost disgusted everyone in the world. No matter how you put it, incest was wrong in a lot of countries; all of them pretty much. Now, what he thought was wrong all these years, he was highly considered doing.

"_Bakura?" _Ryou knocked on the open door of his room. His hair was still wet, dripping water droplets onto the wooden floor of there home. He wore simple pajamas which consisted of black sweats and a black muscle t-shirt.

Bakura turned his head to look at his brother, though he still laid his head on the pillow in a lazy manner.

"_Get to bed Ryou." _He sighed out. Honestly at the moment he really didn't want to look at the younger boy. Those beautiful brown eyes of his were so memorizing but at the same time all he could picture was him withering under Atem…grinding into Atem…Kissing Atem. It took so much for Bakura NOT to go back to that pathetic little game shop and kill that tri colored hair bastard.

Ryou took a step back, seeing the glare on Bakura's face.

Before Bakura realized it, he was speaking to him once more._ "So did you like you little night with Atem." _

Ryou looked down at the ground. He was wondering what Atem had said to Bakura when he left. He had waited at home for Bakura quite a while until he decided to take a shower. By the look in his brothers eyes though, it seemed that Atem really did tell him a lot, but did he tell him what he had said… what he had moaned out.

"I don't know what you mean by that." He answered, though he soon regretted it. Bakura had practically leapt off his very own bed. Out of fear Ryou ran down the hall, into his room. He slammed his door shut and quickly locked it. Not soon after this, the sound of a fist slamming onto his door echoed his room.

"_Open this fucking door Ryou!" _Bakura yelled out, a growl mixed in his words.

"_No…like you said I'm going to bed."_

"_No….door." _Again Bakura slammed his fist onto the door.

"_No!" _Ryou was scared, his heart was racing.

"_Open the door before I beat it down." _Bakura warned.

Fear still over took Ryou, usually by this time he would have opened the door to Bakura. But he was frozen in his place.

"_N-No pleaser just let me go to sleep Bakura." _Ryou was on the verge of tears.

There was silence…then an ear shattering crash as Bakura used his foot and kicked open the door, causing it to swing open and slam into the desk Ryou had close by, causing a few of the things he had on there to crash to the floor.

Now, there a pissed off Bakura stood…his eyes looked like little slits as he glared at Ryou. This was truly a terrifying site.

"_B-Bakura." _Ryou backed up until he felt his the back of his legs hit his bed. It only took Bakura three long strides tell he was practically touching Ryou.

"_So are you going to answer me now?" _He stared down at Ryou….Ryou was silent.

"_How did you enjoy your little night with Atem?" _Bakura asked again.

Ryou didn't know what to say. Either way, he was scared that he was going to get hit…that he was going to say something to Bakura and it was going to enrage him.

"_I…I don't know what to say Bakura." _He honestly answer.

Bakura scoffed, he rose his hand to simply run it through his hair…but he froze when he saw Ryou flinch. Damn it, he was doing it again. He was scaring the poor boy…but he had no control over this.

Bakura placed his hand on Ryou's chest and soft shoved him, making the boy fall back on the bed. _"Get some sleep." _He sighed out.

Ryou looked up at him with shock on his face still. He blinked a little bit, wondering why his brother had the sudden mood swing.

He weakly nodded his head, pulling the blankets down and crawling underneath them. He noticed how Bakura watched him while he did this. Suddenly the little boy remembered something, something that actually brought a smile to his face.

In the past when Bakura had barely took him in Ryou's room wasn't set up yet. Instead of making Ryou sleep on the couch, Bakura had actually allowed him to sleep in the bed with him, taking him into his arms. He would actually hold him when he slept, and Ryou felt safe, like if nothing could hurt him.

"_What are you smiling about?" _Ryou was brought out of his thoughts, noticing Bakura was still standing there, looking down at him.

"_When did everything change Bakura?"_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Well…your mean to me now."_

Bakura just stood there, trying to comprehend what Ryou was trying to say.

"_You used to be nice to me."_

Bakura couldn't help but laugh at little. Why was this coming up now?

"_You grew up. So what I got a little strict on you." _He shrugged his shoulders.

"_You're more then strict."_

Bakura didn't want this to come up…not now at least.

"_You used to let me sleep with you." _Ryou whispered….Bakura actually had to fight back a blush, getting the wrong images in his mind.

"_You were young." _He simple answered.

"_Then…what changed between us was because…I am growing up? Bakura I am not that different, it wasn't that long ago that all this happened…I bet I still look that same back then as I do now."_

"_Then what do you want from me. You want a pat on the back and a 'Great job' sticker?" _Bakura snapped, which caused Ryou to look away from him.

"_Good night Bakura…" _He settled himself in his bed, turning his back to Bakura.

Bakura let out a sigh, he was going to hate himself for this…but if it made Ryou a little happy then it did mean something…right?

"_Scoot over."_

"_What?" _Ryou turned a little to look at him.

"_Scoot over." _He repeated.

Ryou, confused, scooted over a little. To his surprise, Bakura climbed into bed with him.

Ryou turned to face Bakura. _"Why?" _He was confused.

"_Just get some sleep." _Bakura closed his eyes, a scowl on his face. He didn't want to look at that innocent face anymore. He was tortured in his dreams by images like this, the last thing he needed was for Ryou to rub up against his or something and feel something poking him. Once the boy falls asleep, Bakura will safely sneak away from him….though, honestly, he didn't know how long he was able to last, that was why he needed him to go to sleep now.

"_Bakura can you take off your jeans?" _

Bakura's eyes snapped open. _"What?"_

"_Jeans or uncomfortable to sleep in." _The younger boy shyly whispered.

With a sigh Bakura started to fiddle with the button on his jeans…his hands were shaking.

"_Here." _He felt soft hands descend on him, trying to help him out with the button.

"_Ryou, n-no." _He tried to push Ryou's hands away.

"_Bakura its ok." _Ryou said while successfully undoing the button.

Bakura let out a breath while he pulled down his jeans, off his slim athletic legs. He tossed them to the floor. _"There now you can go to sleep." _

Ryou laughed a little while he turned his back to Bakura.

Bakura bit his lip. This was to much for him. He shouldn't be laying here right now…he should be back in his own room…with his door locked. He didn't realized he seemed to be tossing and turning in the bed.

"_Bakura is something wrong?" _Ryou's voice caused him to freeze for a moment.

Ryou turned to face Bakura once more, there skin brushing up against each other….causing Bakura to let out a groan.

"_Don't do that." _His breathing was coming out shallow.

"_Is something wrong?" _Bakura felt Ryou stroke one of his hands down Bakura's arm, causing goosebumps to break out across his skin.

No this was not good, he surely wasn't going to last longer…he needed to get out of there.

But he just couldn't.

"_Don't touch me." _Bakura panted out.

"_Is there something wrong with the stitches?" _Ryou asked, running his hand up Bakura's shirt to feel the bandages that were wrapped around Bakura's stomach.

"_I'm fine." _

Ryou noticed the little sweat that seemed to break out across Bakura's forehead.

Ryou reached up and rubbed his hand across Bakura's forehead, wiping the sweat clean from his brow.

He stopped when Bakura's shaky hand clamped around his wrist. _"You want to know what is wrong with me?" _His voice came out laced in lust…Ryou was only able to nod.

Without pausing, Bakura took Ryou's hand and ran down his body…he placed it on the spot that seemed to be causing him so much pain.

Ryou gasped as Bakura grinded his little brothers hand into his own erection. A fairly large erection at that.

"_That is what's wrong with me." _Bakura groaned out. His erection was still tucked away into his boxers.

Ryou blushed deeply. Thinking about it, this was what he wanted…being with Atem confirmed it, but he didn't know what to do, how to react to something like this.

Ryou tried to pull his hand away though Bakura didn't allow him to.

"_Don't you want the same thing?" _He heard Bakura speak, he felt him shit in the bed. They were both closer to each other now, Ryou was able to feel the heat radiating from Bakura's body and he couldn't help but grow excited about this as well.

"_Bak-"_

Bakura brought his face closer to Ryou's, there lips almost touched me.

"_Atem told me."_

"_Told you what?"_

"_That it was my name you moaned out and not his." _The hot breath that washed over Ryou's lips made the smaller boy shudder.

Ryou was going to say something about that, but his breath caught in his throat when Bakura's lips were roughly pushed against his own. Tasting those soft sweet lips again cause Ryou to groan. He ran his hands through Bakura's hair, bringing himself closer to him. This was what he wanted, what he truly needed right now.

Bakura quickly rolled himself on top of Ryou, letting out a little moan of his own as he felt his own erection rub against the younger boys own erection as well. He broke the kiss for a moment.

"_This is wrong." _He panted out, but he couldn't stop himself from grinding into the younger boy beneath him, earning a small groan.

"_It is." _Ryou agreed, but he didn't push Bakura away.

"_It immoral." _Bakura groaned out while biting into the red hicky mark on Ryou's neck, wanting to make that spot his very own now. Atem would not own his little brother.

"_We should stop." _Ryou blissfully sighed out, running his hands up the back of Bakura's shirt, his hands ran over that pale soft skin which caused Bakura to shivering slightly.

"_Yeah, we probably should." _Bakura pulled up Ryou's muscle shirt, exposing that pale skin. He dipped his head down and took Ryou's left nipple into his mouth, causing the younger boy to arch his body into him.

"_Oh Bakura." _Ryou softly moaned out, feeling as if his body was on fire.

Bakura turned to Ryou's other nipple, sucking and biting on it softly which caused Ryou to shake slightly under him

Bakura practically tore the black muscle shirt from Ryou's body, earning a surprised gasp from the boy. He yanked him up, making Ryou sit on his lap while he crushed his pinkish lips into his, hearing that little surprised gasp once more.

He gripped Ryou's hips roughly, forcing the boy to grind into him. Ryou moaned, running his tongue in Bakura's mouth. Bakura took this as a challenge, he couldn't help but smirk slightly as he ran his tongue against Ryou's in return.

After awhile he pulled away. _"Are you ready?" _He hotly whispered into Ryou's ear. The younger boy nodded his head, a blush dusted across his cheeks.

Bakura would have usually done foreplay longer, though he wanted Ryou so badly that he wasn't going to be able to hold back anymore.

He pushed Ryou onto the bed, he ran his hands down Ryou's body, stopping at the waist of his pajamas. He looked up to look into Ryou's eyes one last time to see if he was going to stop him. When he saw that he wasn't, Bakura smirked while yanking down Ryou's sweats along with his boxers. Ryou couldn't help but gasp while pulling back slightly. Bakura caught his legs and roughly pulled Ryou towards him. _"You better tell me now if you want to stop because I wont be able to stop myself after this." _Bakura looked down at him seriously, there eyes met.

Ryou nodded his head_. "Keep going." _

Bakura smirked and took off his shirt, revealing part of his bare shirt. Bandages were still wrapped around his waist to protect his stitches.

"_Should I get on my stomach?" _Ryou shyly asked, his face turning slightly red.

Bakura chuckled and shook his head while he slowly slid down his boxers. Ryou blushed more deeply at seeing the sight of Bakura's cock. A tear drop seemed to form at the tip, from the sight Bakura seemed to be painfully hard.

Ryou let out a small gasp as he felt Bakura force his legs opened. His eyes grew wide as he felt Bakura's finger brush against the rim of his ass, he couldn't help shudder at the feeling.

He felt the fingers being pulled away, before he knew it two of Bakura's fingers were shoved in his face. _"Suck them." _He heard him order.

Ryou opened his mouth and took them in, sucking on them, making sure to coat them well in saliva. Bakura couldn't help but smirk and arch a brow, liking the way Ryou worked on his fingers. He would surely remember this and put it to test later.

Bakura pulled his fingers out of Ryou's mouth, again he placed them to the rim of Ryou's ass. Instead of pushing one finger in, he pushed both causing Ryou to let out a grunt of discomfort.

"_Relax for me." _Bakura had to tell him while rubbing one of Bakura's thighs with his free hand, trying to get him to relax a bit. Ryou tried to control down his breathing, but it was hard. Bakura pumped his fingers inside Ryou, at a slow pace at first though he enjoyed the way Ryou's face seemed to contort in pleasure and pain. He pumped his fingers faster, going a bit rougher. It wasn't until Bakura and brushed a certain spot within the silver haired teen which caused him to cry out in pleasure. He bucked his hips up, trying to get Bakura to reach that spot again.

Bakura laughed, pulling his fingers out of the small boy, causing the said boy to whimper.

Bakura quickly grabbed Ryou's legs, he put them over his shoulders and positioned himself. He was going to wait for Ryou to give the word, not sure if he was worried.

"_Bakura, hurry up already." _Ryou whimpered out, shacking his hips a bit. This actually surprised Bakura a little bit.

Bakura grabbed onto his ass and spread his cheeks, he then plunged deeply into Ryou cause Ryou to cry out in pain.

"_You wanted me to hurry." _Bakura darkly chuckled out, but he stood still allowing Ryou to get used to the larger member inside him. When he felt Ryou relax around him, he started to thrust into his. He shuddered, the heat Ryou gave off felt so good, along with the tightness. It took him a lot to just control himself and try to go at an easy pace for his brother.

Ryou noticed the impatient look on Bakura's face.

"_Bakura…please go faster." _He moaned out.

The pathetic weak moan Ryou gave out sent shivers down Bakura's spin…mainly at the fact that he had gotten him to say his name once more. Hearing Ryou say it like that made the older boy crazy with lust.

He couldn't help but dig his nails deeper into Ryou's hips and force himself to go faster, deeper and harder.

Again, Bakura brushed over that certain little bundle of nerves within Ryou, causing Ryou to close his eyes tightly and try to hold back another cry of pleasure.

He was finding it hard and harder to do each time Bakura thrust against that spot.

"_G-god B-Bakura, a-almost there." _He moaned out.

"_N-not yet." _Bakura grunted, forcing himself to go harder.

He felt the way Ryou seemed to tighten around him.

"_BAKURA!" _Ryou cried out, arching his back as he gave way to his orgasm. He trembled as his sperm smeared onto Bakura's bandaged abdomen. The way Ryou called out his named pushed him over the edge, with a couple of last thrusts he cummed into the young boy beneath him, letting Ryou's name roll of his tongue while he did so.

Oh yes…this was very wrong, immoral, sinful but to damn pleasurable to pass up. The temptation had gotten the best of him. Bakura couldn't help but get a horrid feeling in his gut.

What had he allowed himself to do?

____________________________

I don't think it came out so well, I just didn't seem to feel it when I was writing but either way I really hope you all did enjoy it.

I also know it took me a long time to update but you know what I have been working hard on my chapters for this story and I get people adding it to there favs as well as putting it on there alert list yet not a lot of people reviewing.

So sorry I have to do this. Since I work hard to put it out at least some of you should support me while I did so. If I don't get reviews believe it or not I lose my motivation for writing. I almost did that for this story I almost just gave up on it but I still want to continue it. SOOO

**7 reviews to continue**. I will **NOT** put up another chapter until I get 7 reviews. =)


End file.
